1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the design of packer devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-extrusion backup rings are used to prevent or reduce extrusion of deformable elastomeric packer elements for packer devices in wellbores. Other backup rings partially encase an end portion of the elastomeric packer element and are therefore, expanded radially outwardly as the packer element expands radially during setting. Backup rings of this type are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,001 issued to Conner et al. which is owned by the assignee of the present invention and is herein incorporated by reference.